


Carnival Birthday Date

by Hikanasmily



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Carnival, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikanasmily/pseuds/Hikanasmily
Summary: It's Guang-Hong's birthday and Leo has prepared everything to give his boyfriend a very special day.





	Carnival Birthday Date

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first YOI fanfic and it was kind of a challenge. Hope you guys liked and I'm sorry if my English isn't the best

It was around 8:20 am, January 7th, in the United States. It was a cold winter morning, the snow was falling gently and on the street, the laughter of the children who were already on the street playing in the snow could be heard. In that neighborhood was where the American figure skater Leo De La Iglesia lived. The ice rink where he used to practice was close to his place. But skating wasn't important in that day for the American skater, even if they were in the middle of the skating season. At that time Leo was in the kitchen preparing a special breakfast. It was his boyfriend 19th anniversary, the Chinese figure skater Guang-Hong Ji. At the end of last season, Leo proposed Guang-Hong that they could start living together and, since the young Chinese had a huge passion for the United States, and also since he spent a large part of his time offseason ended in the United States with Leo and the Thai skater Pitchit Chulanot. Just before the beginning of this season that the young couple started living together. Leo wanted to surpass Guang-Hong surprise on his birthday and nothing better to start with a classic breakfast in bed and of course, with Guang-Hong's favorite breakfast, who was still lying in bed sleeping. Still wearing his pyjama, grey shorts that reach to his knees and a blue t-shirt, Leo prepared the special breakfast that Guang-Hong loved. He carried everything on a tray and slowly took it into the bedroom. He opened the bedroom's door and Guang-Hong was still asleep. Snug to his pillow and hugged the stuffed lion that he had offered to Leo in his birthday. Leo used the lion so Guang Hong could cuddle to it and not noticing that Leo had woke up. He had a slight smile on his face, he looked like a cute teddy bear, a person only wanted to hug him and never let him go. Leo placed the tray on the nightstand that was on his side of the bed and sat down next to his boyfriend. To wake him up, he tickled his nose and Guang-Hong slowly woke up. He realized that he was hugging Leo's Lion, instead of his boyfriend. He sat on the bed and started rubbing his face. He was still half asleep when Leo hugged him.

“Good morning teddy bear!”Leo said, hugging his boyfriend who was still rubbing one of his eyes.

“早上好 (hǎo shàng zǎo) *”Guang-Hong replied, between yawns, in his mother tongue, finally with his eyes open. Leo gently placed his hand on the Chinese boy's cheek and gave him a kiss.

“Happy birthday to the best boyfriend in the world! My dear Guang-Hong Ji!”Leo said, enthusiastic, grabbing the tray and handed it to Guang-Hong, who was blushing with the morning surprise.

“Leo, you didn't have to do all this. Thank you.”Guang-Hong said, returning the kiss.” And it's my favorite. “

Leo rose up, took his stuffed lion and made the lion's muzzle to touched lightly on Guang-Hong's nose.

“Come on, hurry up and eat. We have a lot to do today.”Leo said with a smile. The American boy took advantage while his boyfriend was taking breakfast to change his clothes. The day was pretty cold so he wore a white t-shirt beneath a gray sweatshirt, a pair of jeans, black boots, and a blue vest. When Guang-Hong finished eating, Leo took the tray back to the kitchen, so the Chinese skater would have more time to get dressed. He chose a Burgundy sweatshirt, black pants, black boots like Leo and a beige jacket. Leo came back into the room and brought with him a red scarf. Leo put the scarf gently around Guang-Hong’s neck.

* * *

 

They spent the day walking from one place to another. Before lunch, the couple went to the mall. And how much Guang-Hong liked Western clothing! He used to buy a lot of them every time we came to Canada and to the United States. He and Leo spent a lot of time shopping. At lunchtime, they were all loaded down with bags. They decide to have lunch there at the mall. While Guang-Hong was eating and he would see messages on his phone. Leo took a picture of him and posted it on Instagram, almost immediately poured likes and comments to the photo. More than 3.8K likes and more than 199 comments. Some, of course, made by other skaters.

**leodelaiglesia** it’s my teddy bear’s birthday!! Happy b-day @+guanghongji+

**phichit+chu** Happy birthday @+guanghongji+ :D :D :D

**katsukiyuuri** Oh happy birthday Guang-Hong! :)

**v-nikiforov** Happy birthday Guang-Hong!!! Have fun!!! ;)

**sara-crispino** Happy birthday orsacchiotto di peluche*  <3 <3

“Wow, so many comments!”Said Leo. Guang-Hong opened his Instagram to see the picture that the boyfriend had posted. He admitted to himself that it was a cute photo. The young Chinese boy blushed seeing all the comments in Leo’s photo, all the messages wishing him a happy birthday that he was receiving. Both from fans and admirers and, of course, other skaters.

“Leo, look! Georgi also commented the photo!”

“Yes, I've seen. And Seung-gil too.”

**georgi+popovich** Happy birthday @+guanghongji+ Enjoy the day you lovebirds!!

**seung-gillee** happy birthday @+guanghongji+

“JJ also commented the photo, Guang-Hong.”

“And Chris did it too! Oh, and the Mickey and Emil too!”

**jjleroy!15** Happy b-day kid @+guanghongji+

**christophe-gc** Happy birthday Guang-Hong. Have fun ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**emil_nekola** HAPPY BIRTHDAY GUANG-HONG!!!!

**mickey-crispino** Hey happy birthday @+guanghongji+

“I wonder why Chris uses that face in almost all messages he sends.”Commented Guang-Hong, making him and Leo lose a laugh.

“The good old Chris never changes. Look Otabek and Yuri also commented. And Mila too”.

**otabek-altin** Happy b-day @+guanghongji+

**yuri-plisetsky** happy birthday Guang-Hong

**_itsmilababicheva_** Happy b-day cutie!! Have a happy day  <3 <3@+guanghongji+

"Wow, I wasn't expecting so many messages."Guang-Hong said with a slight smile. He was blushing. There were so many messages wishing him a happy birthday. So much affection that he was being given. After a while, the young couple went back home.

Leo said to Guang-Hong change his clothes, to wear some of the new clothes they bought because tonight they were going to a place to have fun a little. By the conversation, they definitely wouldn't be going to the ice rink. The American skater warned Guang-Hong had to be ready to leave in time because he called a taxi. The younger skater was asking himself where they were going. He wonders if they were going to the movies? No, it was not possible, Leo would have to speak with Guang-Hong sometime before deciding which movie they would see and they had already gone to the cinema last week, and they took ages to choose which movie. Maybe they were going to the park? Even if the night was cold, it was still really beautiful, but what would they be doing at the park? Obviously, they wouldn't be riding their bikes near the icy lake, otherwise, he would never have called a cab, then where were they going? Guang-Hong even thought about asking Leo where they were going and insist until he gives ups, but probably it would be the younger boy the first to give up. The cab arrived to take the young couple to who knows where. Leo dressed his coat and a scarf, opened the door and called Guang-Hong. The youngest skater ran toward Leo, with his scarf in his hand. They left home and Leo closed the door behind him. Guang-Hong entered the cab and Leo came soon after. Closed the cab's door and told the cab driver they were ready to go. The cab started moving and Leo took off Guang-Hong's scarf and used it to cover the Chinese boy's eyes.

"But Leooo, I can't see anything!" Protested Guang-Hong. Even doing that he was cute!

"But that's the point! It's a surprise! I'm gonna take that off your eyes as soon as we get there."

"Oh, and where are we going? Please tell me!"

"No, you're going to see when we get there." Leo said smiling, but of course, Guang-Hong couldn't see it.

After twenty minutes they arrived at the place of the surprise. Leo paid the cab driver and helped Guang-Hong to get out of the cab, and since he was blindfold, Leo really had to help him out. He held his hand to guide him while telling him where he had to be careful. All of a sudden they stopped. A song could be heard and lots of laughs and some screams too, but sounded like joy screams. Was it what Guang-Hong thought it was? Leo took off the scarf and Guang-Hong was thrilled with what was in front of his eyes. So much light and so much color!

"Wow! The Carnival! I've never been to one before!" His eyes were shining with happiness.

"Ahah, surprise teddy bear. What do you think?"

"Oh, Leo, that so cool! You are the best!" Guang-Hong hugged Leo with enthusiasm.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go"Hand in hand the young couple entered in the Carnival. And they had so much to choose from. What would be the first thing? The roller coaster? Or the carousel? Oh, wait, maybe the bumper cars? No, the Ferris wheel! And those lights and colors! And that funhouse! Also seemed a good choice! Wait a minute, how about the haunted house? It looked nice, but Guang-Hong could have nightmares. There were even sideshows: the fantastic Fireman; The magnificent Vitaly, the sword swallower; Daredevil and the Globe of Death! Several stalls with prizes to who could bring down the highest number of cans or burst balloons with darts. Not to mention the numerous food stalls and all that smell, so delicious. Easy, was that a Mirrors House? That was the place they were going first! Guang-Hong and Leo got in. My God, so crazy, each mirror was crazier than the other. "Look, Leo, I am much taller than you in this mirror."Guang-Hong said to Leo, who was in the mirror next to his.

"Yes, in this I look very small and chubby, too." They laughed with the images reflected in the mirrors. They both went into the same mirror that was behind them, it was huge and wavy. They jumped and slid down only to see their distorted reflections in the mirror and laugh while they were doing it. After the Mirrors House, the two went to the Ferris wheel. They entered in the cabin and the wheel began to move. From time to time, it stopped for other passengers to get in and when it stopped, the cabins would gently swing. It was a good reason for Guang-Hong to hug Leo. Even better, one of the times that the wheel stopped, the cabin where both skaters were stopped at the highest point, right at the top of the wheel. They could feel the wind in a little more intense way, making the cabin swinging more but still gently. Guang Hong held tight to Leo, who started to give him kisses at the top of the Chinese skater's head. Still hugging each other, Guang-Hong looked Leo in the eyes and kissed him sweetly, moving their lips to the rhythm of the cabin swinging. The wheel started to spin again and the two boys broke the kiss. Once out of the Ferris Wheel they went to the bumper cars. With 6 chips, they took turns to drive. Since he was the birthday boy, Guang-Hong was the first to drive, but he spent more time avoiding the other cars than trying to hit them. Unless someone hit their car a curve, he memorized the number of the car and chased it to do the same. When it was time for Leo to drive, if there were more security belts, Guang-Hong would have been wearing all of them. Leo was going against all other cars and the poor Guang-Hong grabbed himself to Leo, sometimes really afraid. The Chinese skater got out of bumper cars and looked like a drunk person walking and he was so pale like he had seen a ghost. He had to grab Leo's arm to stay up. There was no way now to do the haunted house, Guang-Hong would probably faint. They went to see the sideshows, although they were not in a hurry to the knife-throwing show, it was only gonna start in a half an hour and they stopped at a food stall to buy some popcorn. Since they were world-class athletes it was easy for the be recognized when they were on their way to the sideshow they were approached by several fans who asked to take a photo with the skaters, and many wished Guang-Hong a happy birthday. They went to the sideshow and watched carefully. During the whole time, the couple was holding hands and left out of the sideshow the same way. They ate all the popcorn while watching the show, but that left them hungrier. They stopped at another food stall and bought some churros to go eating before riding the carousels. They chose the horses that were right next to each other. Before the carousel to start spinning, Guang-Hong and Leo took a picture together, Guang-Hong would only post that pic when they got home. The carousel began to spin and Leo couldn't take his eyes off his boyfriend who was laughing with joy. And how cute he was when he was laughing. He was having fun, he was having a happy day, everything the American skater wanted. Seeing his smile and hearing the laugh of the boy who was his rival on the ice and his lover out of it, the love of his life, made every single together moment worth it. After they left the carousel, Leo and Guang-Hong continued to explore the rest of Carnival, the rest of the fun. It was already late at night, and the young couple was about to go home, but they weren't going to leave without going to those photo booths, to have something special to remember that day. They took the pictures, those three photographs that Guang-Hong was carrying in his hand and watching with affection. in the first they were the two side by side doing "V" for victory with their hands, the second was Leo kissing Guang-Hong's cheek, and the third was the two boys sharing a passionate kiss. They were on their way to go back home and passed by a stall with lots of games to play and with several awards hanging and what they had to do to succeed. One of them called Leo's attention.

"Now that I notice. I didn't give you a gift."Commented Leo.

"What are you talking about? You gave me one of the most fun days of my life! If this is not a gift, so I don't know what is."

"Yes, I know, but ... I wanted to give you a little gift"Leo headed to the stall and paid for two tries. It was simple, he had to settle with the maximum number of rings in the bottles. Simple right? Not at all. At first, Leo just nailed one in ten attempts. He wouldn't win a prize like that.

He tried to focus as if he was preparing for a competition. Then he got the exact number of bottles for winning the prize he wanted.

"So, young man, what's the prize?"Ask the marketer.

"I want that one, please." Leo said pointing to the prize. The marketer took the prize and gave it to Leo. It was a huge pink teddy bear and holding a red heart and with "I Love You" written in white. Leo thanked the marketer, turned to Guang-Hong and handed him the teddy bear."For you."Guang-Hong blushed with that.

"Oh, Leo ..."

"Happy birthday, Guang-Hong Ji. I love you."

"I love you too, Leo De La Iglesia" Guang-Hong jumped into the older boy's arms and kissed him."Thank you for this amazing date."

"You're more than welcome"

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case:
> 
> 早上好 (hǎo shàng zǎo): Good morning  
> orsacchiotto di peluche: teddy bear


End file.
